Lover's Struggles
by Moonpeach87
Summary: Love story between Chun Li and Ryu. Shows how their relationship began.
1. Prologue

Lovers Struggles

(Love story featuring Chun Li and Ryu)

**All characters are property of Capcom, everything else it mine.**

Prologue

This story mostly follows the anime Street Fighter, when they were young, and Street Fighter II, the anime movie.

A couple of years had past since Chun Li, Ryu, and Ken saw one another. They each went their separate ways and tragic events happen in all of their lives. Chun Li's father was murdered by M. Bison; Ryu and Ken's sensei was killed by Gouki. Each of them wanted to get revenge for their lost ones.

Chun Li now worked for Interpol, Ryu traveled around the world, and Ken lived in San Francisco and had a beautiful girlfriend named Eliza. Since Ryu traveled a lot, he decided to go to Hong Kong to see his old friend Chun Li. That's was the day when it all began…


	2. Old Friends

Chapter 1: Old Friends 

At night in Hong Kong, the moon rose high in the sky with dark clouds periodically covering it up by the light wind blowing. Chun Li was sitting at her desk working late due to an assignment she was working on. She finally finished and looked at the time.

"Wow, 12:30! Glad I'm done now," she yawned "now I can finally go on a little vacation. I deserve it." "I just need a hot bath and a good nights rest," she thought to herself as she left the

building to the parking lot. As Chun Li walked to her car, she noticed two men approach her.

"Hey there pretty lady! Wanna have some fun?" one asked

"Yah, let us show you a good time!" The other man added

Chun Li felt discusted by their remarks and said,

"NO THANK YOU!"

She turned around to get into her car and one of the men grabbed her wrist and pulled it toward him. Chun Li the got angry and did a round house kick to his head, knocking him to the ground.

"You bih!" the other said and stared to charge her, but someone interfered, picked up the guy and threw him at the other man who was already on the ground.

"What the fk?" the two men on the floor thought and saw who threw the one of them on the ground.

Chun Li saw a large, built man and immediately recognized his white karate gi and red bandana. The two men on the floor left running, intimidated by his appearance.

"Ryu?! Is it really you?" Chun Li asked

"Hi Chun Li! I hope those thugs didn't hurt you," Ryu replied

"No way! I had everything under control!" she paused for a moment and said' "I missed you…and Ken too."

"Me too. Come here!" Ryu said as he held his strong arms out for Chun Li.

As soon as Chun Li saw this, she immediately ran into his arms and gave him a big, tight hug. She felt so safe in his arms and Ryu felt old feelings coming back to him. They stayed like that for a minuet and finally let go of one another.

"What are you doing here in Hong Kong?" Chun Li asked

"I came to see an old friend of mine." Ryu said

"Oh," realizing that Ryu meant her, "so where are you staying?"

"Nowhere at the moment but" Chun Li cut Ryu off and said

"You can stay at my place. I've got an extra room you can stay in!" Chun Li said cheerfully

"Really? Well, I don't wanna impose" Ryu said concerned

"Don't be silly Ryu! This will give us a chance to catch up with each other and you couldn't have come at a better time!"

"Why is that?"

"I'm taking two weeks off for vacation because I've been working really hard these past few months without a break,"

"Wow, they must really work you"

"Well, what can I say? I'm one of their top agents," Chun Li winked and smiled, "So anyways, let's get going, it's cold out here.

Chun Li motioned for Ryu to get into her car. He did and they left to her apartment.

At the apartment…

"Wow, you have got a nice place here." Ryu said

"Thank you. I make a lot working at Interpol. So are you hungry? Want anything to drink?"

"Just some water please"

As Chun Li got Ryu's water, he looked around her living room and saw a picture of her and her father. Once Chun Li came back into the room, she saw what Ryu was looking at.

"I'm sorry about you father Chun Li, I wish I could have been here with you when you found out so I could have helped you somehow," Ryu said sympathetically

"It's ok Ryu, I'm strong. I will get my revenge on Bison one day and bring him down along with his empire, if its my last breath." Chun Li said sternly

"You know, I'm kinda going through the same thing you are…Ken's and my sensei was murdered and I swore that I would avenge my masters killer. This is why I travel so much, I want to get stronger and better at fighting so when the day comes when I face the demon, I will kill him."

After talking and catching up for a few hours, Chun Li looked at the clock and saw Four a.m.

"Oh my gosh, its four a.m…I completely lost track of time!" Chun Li said

"Me too. Lets get some rest." Ryu suggested

"Yah. Your room is over here." Chun Li said as she showed Ryu where it was.

" Thanks. Well then, goodnight…actually morning, hehe" Ryu said

Ryu leaned over to Chun Li and instinctively kissed her forehead.

"Wow! What was that for?" Chun Li asked

"I don't know," Ryu said, "I kinda just did it."

"Well, I thought it was cute!"

As both lay in their beds, they thought about what had just happened. Chun Li thought that maybe Ryu liked her and that was his way of showing it, which was good for her because she always had a little crush on him. At the same time Ryu wondered why he kissed her on the forehead without even thinking. Do I like her? He thought. What came over me? I had a crush on her years ago, maybe that's why.


	3. Lovers Tell All

Chapter 2: Lovers tell all

The next morning Chun Li woke up to hear the shower running. Ryu must be in there she thought. She quickly got up, did her hair up in a ponytail, put on a white shirt and comfortable jeans, and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Just as she finished, Ryu came out of the bathroom refreshed and to her surprise, half naked. Chun Li took one look and was mesmerized by his muscular body. He had definitely grown sexier since she last saw him. Breaking out of her trance, Chun Li said,

"Morning"

"Morning," Ryu replied "Hope you don't mind me using your shower"

"Not at all, feel free. So are you hungry for breakfast?"

"You bet!"

Ryu then put on a white shirt along with the blue jeans he was wearing. They ate their breakfast and when they were done, Ryu helped Chun Li do the dishes which ended up in a water fight. Since both of them were wet, they could see right through each others white shirts. Ryu was kind of turned on by this and Chun Li turned on as well. After laughing it off, Chun Li asked,

"Want me to show you around town?"

"Sure, but I think we should get changed first, ha-ha."

Downtown Hong Kong

Chun Li and Ryu went all over Hong Kong showing him nice restaurants, clubs, and all sorts of nightlife activities, including a jewelry shop ) Their day was going great until night came. Ryu sensed someone was following them as they were walking down an alley.

"Chun Li," Ryu said, "I think we are being followed…get behind me."

Then, out of the shadows, a man with a face mask, long blond hair, and razor sharp claws appeared.

"Vega!" Chun Li said shocked

"I've come for you pretty girl, for you are the fairest of the ladies in my eye." Vega said evilly.

"Get a life, you creep!" Chun Li replied

"Oh, but the life I want is yours!" Vega started charging towards Ryu and Chun Li

"Ryu! Get out of the way!" Chun Li yelled as she pushed Ryu aside right before Vega knocked her to the ground. Chun Li got up and went into her fighting stance and Vega charged her again. She dodged his attack and kicked him with her powerful legs towards some trash cans.

"You'll pay for that!" Vega yelled and tried to attack Chun Li once more. One of Vega's claws made contact with Chun Li's arms causing her to cry out in pain. Angered, Chun Li then went into her stance for a spinning bird kick.

"Spinning bird kick!" she yelled as Vega got kicked a few times and thrown against a wall.

As they continued to fight Ryu got up from where Chun Li had pushed him. He heard Chun Li cry out in pain once more from Vega attacking her which got Ryu very angry.

"Chun Li! Watch out!" Ryu said as he started to do his famous move. Chun Li got a chance to get away from Vega a moment after.

"HADOKEN!!" Ryu yelled as a flash of white energy hit Vega causing him to fly backwards 20 feet. Ryu ran to Chun Li.

"Chun Li, are you alright?"

"Yah, just some cuts"

Chun Li started to fall, but Ryu caught her.

Chun Li continued, "just get me home Ryu."

Ryu turn to look where Vega landed but he was gone. Fearing he might strike again Ryu and Chun Li quickly left.

In Chun Li's apartment

Ryu carefully bandaged Chun Li where Vega had cut her as she rested in her bed from the fight.

"I was really worried about you!" Ryu said concerned, "you should have let me fight him."

"He was not after you, he was after me. It was my fight." Chun Li replied

"Don't you remember when he fought Ken in the cage a few years ago? Ken almost died!"

"I know, I was there……Look, Ryu, I… well I was really glad you were there to help me. You know, I was worried for you too."

Ryu grabbed Chun Li's hand and said,

"I was really scared for your safety, and I wanted to protect you. You mean a lot to me and if anything were….mmphh!"

Chun Li leaned over to Ryu and kissed him. Ryu was shocked and he blushed

"I've been wanting to do that since you came." Chun Li said

"You have?" Ryu replied in a quiet tone

"Ryu…couldn't you tell how I felt about you when we were younger? I wanted to tell you but I was afraid you would reject me."

Ryu paused a moment to let what he was hearing sink in.

"I never would have rejected you…I liked you too, I just never showed it."

Chun Li's eyes brightened with happiness and she said,

"Really? Oh Ryu, I love you!" She hugged him

Ryu held her tight and whispered in her ear,

"After tonight, I realized how much I care for you…I…love you too Chun Li."

Coming out of the hug, Chun Li looked at Ryu seductively and he knew what this type of look was.

"Ryu," Chun Li said softly, "I want to physically show you my love and how much I care for you. Will you be my first?"

"Aren't you hurt from your fight?"

"Not much."

Chun Li grabbed Ryu's head and she passionately kissed him. Ryu returned the favor. Chun Li pushed Ryu back lightly and took off his shirt, exposing his muscular and sexy upper body. She wanted him badly.

"This is going to be a special night Chun Li, and I'm gunna make sure that you'll never forget out first time making love. You sure you wanna do this?"

"I've never been so sure in my life Ryu"

Later...

"Ryu, that was amazing!" Chun Li said

"Yes, I never felt so alive! I'm glad my first time got to be with you Chun." Ryu said sweetly.

After caressing each other for a few minuets Ryu asked Chun Li,

"Ready for round 2?"

Chin Li smiled and agreed. They went at it again and later fell asleep in each others arms.


	4. Exposed

Chapter 3: Exposed

The next morning Chun Li woke up and felt Ryu's muscular arms embracing her. Ryu soon woke up too and he smiled at his beautiful companion.

"Morning beautiful…how do you feel?" Ryu asked

"A bit sore" Chun Li replied smiling

"Me too"

The two lovers just layed in the bed for a while kissing and messing around, just as the phone rang.

"Augh! What a killer!" Chun Li said disappointed

"Better go get it, it might be important." Ryu suggested

Chun Li got out of bed, still naked, and answered the phone. Ryu overheard Chun Li say,

"You are!? Here?! Now?! RIGHT NOW?! O wow, ok bye."

Chun Li raced back into the room and told Ryu to get up and get dressed. Without hesitation, he did so.

"Hurry Ryu, they are going to be here any second!" Chun Li yelled

Ryu wondered who exactly "they" were. The doorbell rang.

"EEP!!!" Chun Li squealed.

After they both were dressed properly, Chun Li answered the door.

"Ken!!" Chun Li yelled as she gave him a big hug.

"Hey Chun Li! It's great to see you again!" Ken said enthusiastically

"Hey buddy!" Ryu told Ken as they both went up to each other and hit fists with a couple of fight moves.

"How did you ever come to see me?" Chun Li asked

"Ryu called and told me that he was gunna visit you. So, I had a great idea to come and surprise you guys! I brought my girlfriend Eliza." Ken added

"Well this IS definitely a surprise." Ryu said, "Hi Eliza!"

"Hi Ryu, long time no see." Eliza said

Chun Li went to Eliza and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Chun Li" she said cheerfully

"Eliza. Nice to meet you. You have a lovely apartment!"

"Thank you, please make yourselves at home." Chun Li said

After everyone got reacquainted, Ken suggested they all go out and eat breakfast together.

"Oh yah, sounds good but I need to shower first!" Chun Li said

"Yah, I do too. It won't take us long Ken." Ryu added

"Ok, it better not. I've got a limo waiting for us outside!" Ken yelled as Chun Li and Ryu went off to go get ready.

Both Chun Li and Ryu hurried to get ready. They both wanted to take a shower. Chun turned on the water in the shower but Ryu stepped in before she could.

"Hey! I need to take one first!" Chun Li said

"Well then, get in here with me" Ryu suggested

"With Ken here? I don't think so!"

"He won't know the difference"

"Grr, ok give me a second."

Ken saw Chun Li go out of the bathroom and into her room, but he never looked again to see if she came out. Ken simply assumed that Chun Li was getting ready in her room, but he was VERY wrong. Chun Li sneaked back in to the bathroom and into shower with Ryu. As they were showering, Ken started to get impatient.

"Grr…what's taking them so long to get ready?" Ken asked Eliza

"Well, we did show up unexpectedly, you know."

"Well, I'm gunna go tell Ryu to hurry up."

Ken walked over to the bathroom and felt that the door was locked. Ha, that can't stop me, Ken thought and slid one of his credit cards in and he opened the door quietly. I think I'll try to scare Ryu instead, Ken thought evilly. Ken crept to the shower and rapidly opened the shower curtain exposing Chun Li and Ryu.

"AHHHH!!!" All three screamed

"Dude! You and Chun Li? I never saw that coming!" Ken said to break the ice, "Wow, Chun Li you have nice…"

"Ken!" Ryu yelled, "get the hell outta here!" as he threw a bar of soap at Ken.

"Eep! Ok, Ok…" Ken said as he ran out of the bathroom smiling at what he just saw

Ken went back to Eliza who was sitting on the couch.

"What was that scream" Eliza questioned

"I found out what was taking so long…they were in the shower together!"

"Oh" Eliza laughed.

Later, after breakfast

"So Eliza, want to do some shopping?" Chun Li asked

"Definitely!" Eliza said happily

Ken and Ryu knew this would be a long day being slaves to the girls and carrying massive amounts of their shopping bags. Both men were happy to see that Chun Li and Eliza got along so well. When the girls got hungry they told their partners that they all could eat now. Ken and Ryu decided to go put some shopping bags in the limo. When they were gone Eliza talked with Chun Li.

"So Chun Li, how long have you and Ryu been together?" Eliza asked

"Well, we're not really together officially. We've liked each other since we were younger."

"Oh, how romantic! Well then, do you have any future plans?

"Well…um...not really…we haven't really thought about that yet. I'm kinda busy right now

working for Interpol and all. My main concern is to take down M. Bison, he killed my father."

"I'm sorry to hear that Chun Li. Ken had actually told me about him and how a few years ago

you and Ryu were controlled by him temporarily. You also attacked my brother-in-law."

"Brother-in-law? Who's that?" Chun Li asked

"Guile, he's married to my older sister."

"Oh wow, what a small world. Well, as for Ryu and me…I don't know what the future hold for

us"

"Well, do you love him?" Eliza asked

"With all my heart"

"Nothing can break true love" Eliza declared

Meanwhile

Ken was asking Ryu the same questions that Eliza was asking Chun Li

"I love Chun Li with all my heart, but I still must seek out and avenge our sensei's." Ryu told Ken.

"What are you going to tell her? Ken asked

"I don't know…I wasn't expecting to fall in love…"

"Well, you better tell her soon before things get too serious…" Ken looked at Ryu who quickly turned away, "Things are already serious aren't they?"

"Yes."


	5. Happiness Gone

Chapter 4: Happiness gone.

For the rest of the two weeks Chun Li, Ryu, Ken and Eliza had the time of their lives. They went out almost every night to parties, clubs and all fun places around for young couples. Ryu and Chun Li had gotten closer as lovers as time passed, not to mention their sexual life was great too. Everyone was completely happy and there were no mishaps or attacks from Shadowlaw. One night, they all played a drinking game and Eliza ended up winning, to the three other fighters surprise the next morning. Of course, all good things must come to an end.

Ken and Eliza went back to California and Chun Li had only two days left before she had to go back to work. Both Chun Li and Ryu were dying inside because each of them knew that they could not be together for a while until they got their revenge.

"Chun Li," Ryu called

"Yes, Ryu, what is it?"

"I want to talk to you" Ryu said as Chun Li feared what he was going to saw next.

"What about"

"Look…well…I…you know how much it means to me to avenge my sensei's killer and I know

how much it means to you to get your revenge on Bison. Well…I think we should go our separate ways for a while" Ryu said as tears started to fill his eyes.

"I understand." Chun Li said starting to cry

Ryu was shocked by her answer.

"You really do?"

"We must put our greatest desires first, or the both of us will never be fully satisfied in our

lives." Chun Li said trying to hold back more tears.

Ryu grabbed his lover and kissed and hugged her. They stood up crying in each others arms.

"I love you" Ryu said

"I love you too" Chun Li replied crying


	6. Paths Crossed

Chapter 5: Paths crossed

It had been a while since Chun Li and Ryu has seen each other again. Two years to be exact. Many things in their life had changed and new people were met. Chun Li had dated other people but broke it off with every one because she still loved Ryu. She vowed never to date again until Ryu and she could finally be together.

One day at Interpol, Chun Li received news that she was to go undercover in Thailand. There was a rumor that Bison was having an illegal tournament to bring in more powerful fighters. Chun Li left for Thailand and stayed in a hotel that was arranged for her. After finding out where to go, she went to a large rundown where house and saw all the fighters getting ready for their matches. Chun Li was there for the whole day trying to figure out where Bison was. Not knowing that Ryu was there, she saw him emerge as one of the last fighters. She could not believe her eyes that she was in the same building as Ryu. She was so happy to see him again.

"These next two fighters will duel and whoever wins will face the big man himself, General Bison!" A man yelled on stage

Chun Li saw Ryu battle his opponent and from the sidelines she was a nervous wreck. After a while of fighting, Ryu emerged victorious.

"Our winner is the Japanese warrior, Ryu!" the man from the stage said. "His next opponent…"

Bison entered the stage knocking the announcer to the side. Chun Li's heart sank as she saw Bison getting ready to fight her long lost lover.

As the battle went on between Bison and Ryu, Chun Li couldn't understand why Ryu was fighting HER battle against Bison. Both of the fighters were hurt pretty badly and only one more blow to the other would determine the winner. Chun Li saw that Bison had the upper hand and he was about to attack Ryu but, in a flash, Chun Li dashed onto the stage and got in front of Ryu protecting him.

"Bison! This is for my father!" Chun Li yelled as she charged him.

She attacked full force with her tremendous kicking power, knocking Bison against a wall. Chun Li started to generate a bright light blue ball of energy in her hands and she never felt more hatred in her life. She released all the energy onto Bison.

"KIKOUKEN!"

Bison yelled out in pain as Chun Li's attack slowly killed him. There was an awkward silence…the crowd watching got very angry at Chun Li's interruption.

"I am detective Chun Li and all of you are under arrest for illegal street fighting"

The crowd went haywire at Chun Li's words and then Interpol agents busted in from all doors.

Ryu couldn't believe his eyes that Chun Li was there and what she had said. She then ran over to Ryu, handing him a hotel key.

"Go quickly and I'll meet you there later!" Chun Li told Ryu.

Ryu left and Chun Li and the rest of the Interpol agents resumed arresting and questioning whoever they caught.

Later at Chun Li's hotel…

Chun Li entered the room hoping to see Ryu there. He was, and they both looked at each other for a moment as their old feelings came rushing back to them. Chun Li was about to speak but Ryu had said something first,

"I was doing it for you Chun Li…I didn't want you have the feeling that you killed another person and…"

Chun Li cut Ryu off, "Bison was not human…my father can now rest in peace. Let's just leave it at that."

Ryu nodded. He saw Chun Li start to cry and they both rushed to each other, kissing and hugging after all the time they have been apart.

"Oh Ryu, I missed you so much!" Chun Li cried into Ryu's chest

"I've longed for you too Chun but I can't stay with you now."

"What? But Ryu I…"

"Your deepest desire has been fulfilled whereas mine has not. I must continue searching."

"Please Ryu, don't go just yet. Stay with me tonight, only tonight and leave tomorrow. Besides

you are hurt and you need to rest."

Ryu didn't argue with Chun Li as he saw the sincerity in her eyes.

"How can I refuse?" He said

Chun Li tended to Ryu's wounds and told him to get some rest in her bed. The two were happy again being in each other presence. Old memories and feelings flooded back to them. Knowing that they wouldn't see each other again for a long time, they decided to make love.

Their lovemaking was so passionate and sweet and later they fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning Chun Li woke up and saw that Ryu was not next to her which disappointed her.

"Good luck Ryu, I love you" Chun Li said as she knew where Ryu had gone.


	7. Surprises

Chapter 6: Suprises

Once again, Chun Li was in her office at Interpol going over more assignments…taking out drug lords, capturing criminals, cracking secret codes etc…Chun Li heard a knock on the door and she looked up.

"Come in" Chun Li said curious as to who was at her office door

"Hey girl!" a woman with long blond hair in two braids said

"Cammy! Oh my gosh! I didn't know you were in town! Why didn't you call me?"

"I wanted to surprise you! Come here and give me a hug!" Cammy said enthusiastically

Chun Li paused for a moment, looked down, and slowly got up.

"OH MY GOSH!!!!" Cammy screamed

Chun Li looked as if she was about to cry.

"When did this happen? Who was it? I'll kill them! Where? When? Why didn't you tell me? How?" Cammy asked franticly

"I didn't want anyone to know that I'm seven and a half months pregnant, especially Ryu!"

"But Chun Li, Ryu had the right to know, it's his baby too you know."

"I know that but, he had other important things to do than worry about me and a child. I know how badly he wanted to get revenge on Akuma. I didn't want to get in his way."

Chun Li started to cry. Seeing this, Cammy went over to her and gave her a hug.

"Everything will be alright Chun. Tell ya what, I'll stay with you for as long as you need me." Cammy said trying to calm her.

"Will you really?" Chun Li said happily, "Oh thank you Cammy!"

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Cammy asked

"Well…I would like large ice cream sundae and two cheeseburgers with large fries and a tall glass of pomegranate juice…O yah, and fried rice, don't forget the egg rolls." Chun Li smiled

"Wow, when was the last time you ate?" Cammy asked surprised

"Two hours ago."

The two women left the Interpol building to satisfy Chun Li's appetite

Meanwhile, at the Masters Estate

Ken picked up the phone and was surprised to gear from his good friend and rival

"Ryu! Dude, where have you been? I kinda miss being able to kick your ass sometimes." Ken said jokingly

Ryu didn't laugh.

"Hey, Ryu, what's wrong?"

"I did it…Akuma is dead. Our master shall rest in peace." Ryu sternly

"I know how much it meant to you…I am glad for the both of us as well as sensei. May his soul rest in peace…have you talked to Chun Li?"

"Not since the last tournament seven and a half months ago."

"Well, you know she will be happy for you and ecstatic to hear from you."

"Do you think she'll even still want me after all this time? I mean, last time I saw her we slept together and I left even before she woke up the next morning." Ryu said

"Of course she will want you back! Has traveling around done something to your head or what?"

"Well, I'll call her and…" Ken cut Ryu off and said,

"Wait, I have a better idea, Eliza and I will go to Hong Kong and tell Chun Li ourselves that you are ok and coming back!" suggested Ken

"Don't you think she should hear it from me?" Ryu asked

"Nah, she'll be more excited this way, trust me!"

"Well, alright, but I can't come back anytime soon though"

"Why not? Ken asked puzzled

"Well, I promised someone I'd help train them for a while and I do not break my promises."

"New pupil huh? Who is he?"

"The he is a she and her name is Sakura." Ryu said correcting Ken

"Alright, alright…Get your ass in gear Ryu"

"Sure…Bye" Ryu said wanting to get off the phone

"C-ya"


	8. More Surprises

Chapter 7: More Surprises

Two and a half weeks after Ken and Ryu spoke on the phone, Ken and Eliza flew in Ken's private plane to Hong Kong to visit Chun Li and tell her the news of Ryu.

"Shouldn't we have called or something Ken?" Eliza asked

"Why? Chun Li will be thrilled to see us and plus, I would rather tell her the news in person." Ken said

"Well I hope you are right." Eliza said unsure about the situation

At Chun Li's apartment

"Augh! Being eight months pregnant is harder than I thought!" Chun Li yelled

"Be happy I'm here to help you dear friend" Cammy said

"I am, Cammy, its just that…I miss Ryu. Do you think he'll ever come back?"

"Of course he will, and if he doesn't, then I will personally bring him back."

The doorbell rang which surprised the two girls.

"Who could that be?" Cammy asked Chun Li who was just as puzzled.

Cammy went over to the door and opened it…

"Surprise!" Ken and Eliza said

"Oh my…uh hi…shit…Hey guys. Chun Li we have visitors." Cammy said knowing Chun Li didn't want to be seen by anyone.

"Hi Cammy! We've come to see Chun Li and tell her some news about Ryu." Ken said as he walked in with Eliza.

Hearing the word Ryu, Chun Li sprang to her feet forgetting she was pregnant and not wanting anyone to know.

"What about Ryu?" Chun Li demanded

Ken and Eliza gasped at the sight of Chun Li's large belly carrying Ryu's child.

"You…you…you are pregnant?" Ken said shocked

"You don't love Ryu anymore?" Eliza asked

"Ryu is going to be heartbroken" Ken added

"What is he going to do now?" Eliza said and she hit Ken with her purse, "I knew we should have called!"

Getting annoyed, Cammy yelled,

"Will you two shut up!!? The baby is Ryu's!"

Ken and Eliza fell on the couch relieved by Cammy's words.

"Phew!" they both took a deep breath

"So what's this news about Ryu, did something happen to him?" Chun Li questioned

"Well, Ryu finally killed Akuma and he's coming back to you soon, Ken said, "and when he comes back he's gunna be REALLY surprised!"

"What!? He is going to come back and see me like this? Oh no, what if he doesn't want me anymore? What if he wants nothing to do with me?" Chun Li said starting to cry.

Eliza and Cammy rushed to Chun Li.

"He will still love you. Don't worry." Cammy said

"Yah, he's trying to come back to you after all this time! He'll love you and your new curves, girl!" Eliza added.

"You think so?" Chun Li asked as she stopped crying

"My buddy may have weird life decisions, but I know that he would never abandon you, "Ken said, "Ryu will be here soon…two weeks or so."

"Oh, I miss him so much! I cannot wait!" Chun Li said, "Ow…ooo, ow!"

"Chun Li, what's wrong?" Eliza asked

"Nothing, the baby just kicked"


	9. Reunited At Last

Chapter 8: Reunited at Last.

Chun Li was now eight and a half months pregnant and the officials at Interpol told her to take some time off. She felt very fortunate that all of her close friends were with her in her last stage of pregnancy. Everyone was very helpful with her, especially Ken who went out very late to get whatever Chun Li was craving to eat. Chun Li wanted to spar with the others to keep the fight in her but everyone declined which made her angry.

"I'm tired of resting, I wanna go out!" Chun Li pleaded

"Are you sure you wanna go out in your condition?" Ken asked

"Yes! I need some sort of exercise you know."

"We will go out with you!" Cammy and Eliza said at the same time

"Yay! Let's go girls!" Chun Li exclaimed

Chun Li, Cammy, and Eliza left the apartment and shopped around. Cammy and Eliza saw a clothing shop for babies and they drug Chun Li in. While the other two girls were going crazy over cute baby clothes, Chun Li sneaked out of the store and saw Fei Long.

"Fei Long! Hey!"

"Chun Li! I was heading over to your place right now to see how you were doing."

(Fei Long was one of the few people that knew Chun Li was pregnant. Why? Because he is like an older brother to her.)

"Well, I'm fine but the others overdo things sometimes but it's ok because I know they are doing it from the heart."

"That's nice. So, has Ryu come back yet?"

"No but he is very soon. Ken told me so."

"That better be true and if its not then I'm gunna help you raise the baby."

"Would you really do that Fei?

"Of course!" Fei Long said smiling.

Chun Li kissed him on the cheek to show her gratitude.

"What's the baby's gender anyways? You find out yet?"

"Yah, it's a boy."

Eliza and Cammy then came out of the store carrying many bags of baby clothes.

"Wow, they really went overboard, I see what you mean Chun." Fei Long said surprised

"Hi Fei" Cammy and Eliza said.

"Hi girls" Fei Long replied, "Need some help with those bags?"

Cammy and Eliza gave him all the bags and he stayed with the girls for the rest of the day.

Meanwhile

Back at Chun Li's apartment the phone rang and Ken picked it up.

"Hello" ken answered

"Ken? What are doing answering Chun Li's phone?" A familiar voice said

"Ryu? Well hello to you too. Chun Li, Eliza, and Cammy went out today. Where are you?"

"I'm in Hong Kong at the airport and I'm getting a taxi over there ok."

"Wow, cool, ok…um Ryu…we gotta talk when you get here, ok?"

"O-ok, sure. Ah, I gotta go my taxi is waiting."

Ryu finally showed up at the apartment and he was greeted by Ken.

"Hey, the girls haven't come back yet?" Ryu asked

"Nope, but when they do promise me you will try to understand Chun Li and give her your full support.

Confused Ryu said, "What's that supposed to mean? What are you talking about?

Later

Ken and Ryu heard the door unlock and the girls chattering. This was it, this is when Ryu would find out, Ken thought to himself. As the door opened Eliza walking in, followed by Cammy, and then Fei Long who was carrying Chun Li. Everyone that walked in stopped and couldn't believe Ryu was there. Total silence filled the room. Chun Li and Ryu just stared at each other.

"Fei Long, you can put me down now." Chun Li said.

He did and Ryu walked up to Chun Li seeing her large stomach and all the baby clothes that they bought. He got tears in his eyes.

"I…I thought you were waiting for me," Ryu said, "So this is what Ken meant. You and Fei Long?

"Ryu…" Fei Long started to explain but Ryu left the apartment in a rush.

"Does he think that me and Fei Long…?" Chun Li asked everyone in the room.

They all nodded their heads. Chun Li left the apartment to go after Ryu.

For being pregnant, Chun Li caught up with Ryu pretty fast outside the apartment building. It was cold and it was raining out.

"Ryu wait! Please! Ryu!" Chun Li yelled to Ryu.

Chun Li was getting soaked by the downpour of rain, but she didn't care. Ryu saw this and he went back to her.

"Chun Li, you shouldn't be out here in your condition and plus you don't have a jacket. Fei Long would be sad if anything ever happened to you and your baby." He said concerned but still grief-stricken. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have expected you to wait for me. I hope you and Fei Long have a wonderful life together with your new baby." Ryu's tears were mixed with the rain water falling on his face.

"Ryu…it's not what you think…" Chun Li started to say but Ryu cut her off

"Please Chun Li, don't make this harder than it already is."

Getting annoyed that Ryu wouldn't listen to what she had to say, Chun Li said,

"Ryu! Shut up and listen to me dammit!" She yelled. "First, Fei Long and I are not together, that is just gross. You know that he's like a brother to me. Second, he was carrying me because I am eight and a half months pregnant and I was tired from walking around all day and thirdly, where were we and what did we do eight and a half months ago?"

"It was the tournament and we were at the hotel and…" Ryu stopped and felt foolish for assuming that Fei Long and Chun Li were an item. Ryu then rushed to Chun Li and hugged her.

"Ryu! Be careful!" Chun Li scolded Ryu, "I'm about to have our baby!"

"I'm gunna be a father," Ryu said delighted, "Why didn't you tell me? I would have come back to you!"

"I didn't want to get in your way. I knew how much you wanted to get revenge on Akuma."

"You would never have gotten in the way! I love you Chun Li!"

Chun Li rushed into his arms and Ryu noticed that she was all wet from the rain. The two lovers were reunited at last. Ryu noticed that Chun Li was soaking wet and cold.

"Chun Li, you are crazy to come out here like this!" Ryu told her and he put his arm around her sheltering her, "Let's get you back inside before you catch a cold."

"I'm so happy that we're together again!" Chun Li said as they walked back to her apartment.

Back at Chun Li's apartment everyone was going crazy because they wanted to know how Chun Li and Ryu were and if things got straightened out. The door opened and the two lovers walked in, this time Ryu was holding Chun Li. Everyone clapped for them. Ken walked up to them and said,

"This brings a tear to my eye," Ken said jokingly.

Cammy, Ken, Eliza, and Fei Long all surrounded the two lovers as they congratulated them.

"Everyone, I have an announcement," Ryu said, "I need some room please." Ryu got down on one knee in front of Chun Li.

"Chun Li, will you marry me? Ryu said as he opened a little blue velvet box with a large diamond ring in it.

"Oh, Ryu, yes! Yes I will!" She exclaimed.

Everyone congratulated them again.

"Hey you guys! I've got an announcement too!" Eliza yelled, "I'm pregnant!"

Once Ken heard this, he fell to the ground, they all rushed to him except Chun Li who was sitting down.

" Ken, Ken, are you ok?" Eliza asked

"I'm gunna be a…a…father?" Ken muttered

"Now you now how I felt" Ryu said

Chun Li felt a sharp pain in her stomach and her legs felt wet, and it wasn't from the rain water.

"Ahh…ow…" Chun Li yelled

"Chun Li what's wrong?" Fei Long noticed

"I think..I'm having…ahhhh"

"Chun Li! Hey guys Chun Li's going in to labor!"

Ryu rushed to Chun Li and picked her up.

"Oh sht! We've gotta get you to the hospital!" Ryu said franticly.

"Ryu...ow…hurry please!" Chun Li pleaded

"Let's take the Limo!" Ken suggested as he picked up Eliza.

Everyone started running out the door.

"Ken, why are you carrying me? I can walk." Eliza asked

"Well, you are pregnant too!"

"Ok, whatever you say" Eliza giggled.


	10. The Arrival

Chapter 9: The Arrival

Cammy, Fei Long, Ken, Eliza, Ryu and Chun Li were all in the limo on their way to the hospital.

"Ahhhh!" Chun Li screamed as she had another contraction.

"We're almost there Chun Li!" Cammy said

"Yah, almost there" Ryu added because he was frantic from all the exciting events.

"Oww…ahh" Chun Li continued, "RYU!! You did this to me! I'm gunna kikouken your ass!"

The Limo approached the hospital and Ryu helped Chun Li get out and he carried her, Cammy and Fei Long followed along with Ken who was still holding Eliza.

"Ken, I'm fine really" Eliza said

"You shouldn't exert yourself Eliza! You are having a baby too!" Ken said franticly

"Yes, but not for another 8 months."

Ahead of Ken and Eliza…

"Chun Li! Remember you breathing techniques!" Fei Long said. (He went with her to Lamaze classes after all)

"I know Fei. Hurry Ryu, run faster!" Chun Li yelled, "I think I'm gunna faint"

Doctors rushed to Chun Li and told Ryu to put her on a hospital bed. The doctors and Ryu rushed Chun Li to the delivery room. In the delivery room, Ryu was by Chun Li's side holding her hand.

"Chun Li…ouch! You are crushing my hand." Ryu said (She was the strongest woman in the world after all)

"That's nothing…ahhh…compared…ow…to my pain…Ryu" Chun Li said through her teeth

To get away from Chun Li breaking his hand, Ryu went down to see the baby coming out. One look at this and Ryu fell to the ground.

"Not another one" One doctor said

"Augh! I'm gunna deliver this baby with or without Ryu.

Ryu got up and he rushed back to Chun Li's side.

"Ok Chun, you can do this. I love you. You are almost there, trust me I saw."

A while later, Ryu went out to the waiting room. Cammy, Fei Long, Ken, and Eliza sprung to their feet and bombarded Ryu with questions.

"What happened?" Fei Long asked

"Is everything ok?" Ken asked

"How's the baby doing?" Eliza asked

"How's Chun Li?" Cammy asked

Ryu finally said, "Chun Li gave birth to our beautiful baby boy. We can all go in and see her now."

Everyone rushed to the room, including Ken still holding Eliza. When they entered, they saw a tired Chun Li holding a pink cheeked, brown haired baby boy.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Ryu asked his friends

Eliza got her digital camera out of her purse and told Ryu to sit beside his lover and new baby.

"This will be a great first family photo" She said

Chun Li and Ryu looked into each others eyes and they were both very happy to start a family together.

"Now that Ryu is here, what is the baby's name?"

"Darien Ryu." Chun Li replied and smiled at Ryu.


End file.
